vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Leonard
' Steve Leonard or Steve Leopard '''is the son of Arnold Leonard a vampire hunter who was killed during a huge vampire battle. Steve's mother Siquila Salvatore the descandant of the Salvatore brothers. Steve was born in 1995 and raised in a small and concluded town. Their was hardly children so he lived a isolated life only wanting to socialize. Steve's father died at age 10 and he lived with his mother who later died of cancer. Steve was than adopted by Connor Jordan who was unaware that his father was formely a vampire hunter and that Steve saw his tattos but thought nothing of them. Connor gave him up for adoption and Steve lived with his grandparents until they moved him to mystic falls were they died. Steve now resides in Mystic Falls. Early Life Steve was born to Arnold and Siquila in Clarksville, Oklahoma in 1995. His father was a Vampire Hunter and persuaded by a unknown hunter of the five. His father was out late night and killed the vampires who were rippers. His wife did not know and thought he was at his office. She had loved Steve and went through extreme pain to save him when a vampire attacked her, his father killed it a second later. They raisd Steve up until 10 years old and his father was killed and was guessed to be by Rose but it was never proven. He was than adopted by Connor Jordan who spent 5 years with him than gave him up for adoption. His grandparents took him in and raised him as good as possible. They moved to Mystic Falls and they both died leaving him grieving. He now attends Mystic Falls high school and stays by himself in a one-bedroom apartment. Season 1 Season 2 Personality Considerate and polite, Steve is a gentle person. However, there are many instances where he is put into dangerous, life-threatening situations (many of which are due to enemies whom he later befriends). Steve never holds a grudge against anyone, which is what gains him so many friends. Steve's selflessness and courage comes to the foreground whenever he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury, or even death. Though powerless, he has the tendency of throwing himself into danger to ensure the safety of his friends. As the series progresses, this habit becomes extremely dangerous—the enemies he encounters are so powerful that he frequently comes close to dying. Ironically, this leads to a situation where he calls upon "his own" supernatural abilities which were given to him through being a Hunter of the Five. These borrowed abilities also help him defend from most of the supernatural beings of Mystic Falls. However, as the series goes on, he gains popularity through his kind and quiet personality and his victories over strong enemies (although at first Caroline is the one who defeats them). Eventually he becomes stronger and more recognized, as seen when he is elected class president (against his violent protests). Physical Appearance Steve's typical appearance is that of an average human teenager. He possesses black hair, brown eyes and is usually seen wearing a typical teens clothing with a white top and ragged blue jeans with shoes that look like they've gone through world war 2. When he transforms into a Hunter of the Five through his first kill,Steve eyes turn more bloodshot though, while his hair color becomes lighter which is weird. After his first vampire kill, he grew more built and looked as if he lifted weights every month, his face became more chiseled and he lost his baby-face features. He dressed more professionally almost as if he lived in the 20s with a white button-up and a black vest with matching pants and dress shoes the color of milk. He wears gloves and has a more sinister face but still caring. Powers & Abilities '''Steve is not your average hunter and showed skills far above the regular, after 8 months of training with Jeremy and Stefan.' *Hunter's Mark - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters. This mark, revealed by Rebekah, is a map which leads to where a supposed Cure to vampirism lies. In the first generation of the Five, the mark is visible to all. In the second generation, only a potential hunter or another member of the Five can see the the mark/symbol if it is not completed. In the episode The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands to reveal a map that will help release Silas and lead to the cure for vampirism; this is later demonstrated/shown in the episode. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal protecting the cure, as well as tell the story of Silas, the original immortal, and Qetsiyah, the witch who made him immortal. Galen's Mark fully completed istelf on its own once fellow Brotherhood member Jeremy Gilbert had completed his own mark by killing Kol and every vampire made from his blood line. The mark however vanished from Galen's arm once Jeremy's mark was used to find the entombed Silas. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is member of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the vampire in question to kill himself/herself and will eventually convince the vampire to kill themselves. The only way to undo/alleviate the curse is if or for another potential hunter that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question to kill their first vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid) and activates their Hunter's Mark. *'Enhanced Super Strength' - A vampire hunter who is a member of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life. That said, they can put up a serious challenge, as both Vaughn and Connor were able to rivanl Damon's strength (a powerful, nearly 200 hundred year old vampire) with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves, however they are not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and unlikely to beat them in human form. While no threat to Originals, members of the Five are strong enough to combat against Silas. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - A member of The Five has enhanced superior reflexes than most humans that gives them great agility and are usually quick enough to take and catch vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Enhanced Speed' - Members of the Brotherhood have peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. Connor Jordan displayed enhanced speed and relaxes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than the average hunter." while he was caught by Damon and Klaus. As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. This is also seen when Vaughn tackles Damon, appearing almost from thin air. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Members of the Brotherhood often experience bursts of energy. *'Compulsion Resistant/Immunity '-''' Members of the Brotherhood of the Five can not be affected by any vampire or hybrid compulsion. They're also immune to all of Silas' psychic powers and mind control. *'''Ability to Sense Silas - Members of the Brotherhood can sense Silas physically where their Hunter's Marks were located when making physical contact with him, as the main goal of their destiny is to hunt and kill Silas. Category:Male Category:Ant22 Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Vampire Hunters